1. Field
Embodiments relate to a semiconductor device having a buried channel array and a method of manufacturing the semiconductor device.
2. Description of Related Art
In order to help improve integration of semiconductor devices, semiconductor devices having a structure in which a gate structure is buried in a substrate have been considered.